


The Most Gracious Beast in Mirkwood

by Beckendorf, Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Thranduil noticed a small pair of ears sticking up from behind a branch'</p><p> </p><p>When the prince of Mirkwood finds his elk they are instantly in love. How will they fare though against all the challenges set against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Gracious Beast in Mirkwood

Thranduil's father came to him one morning, "Son you need a horse to be an elf prince."

They walked down to the Mirkwood paddock to look at the newly born foals. "This is a fine beast," the king says but Thranduil just shakes his head and looks about. 

They continued to look at each one in turn but Thranduil shook his head very time. They were down to the last few when Thranduil noticed a small pair of ears sticking up from behind a branch. He walked forwards, untraceable with his light walk. 

 Crouching down he slowly picked up the small animal settling it onto his lap. It squirmed for a moment and then relaxed licking the princes hand. 

"I want him," Thranduil said looking up at his father. 

"An elk?" The king seemed confused for a moment. "Very well my son."

Thranduil was overjoyed and happily carried the little elk home. "You will grow into the mightiest beast in this kingdom. Twice as powerful as any horse and will all the elegance of a doe."

The little creature looked up in response and Thranduil knew this was the one. 

The king watched his son carry the elk so reverently. He had taken him to get a horse and now. Now he would be lucky if his sone ever rode a horse. He was far more likely to ride that damned elk. 

The elk grew marvellously in very little time and soon Thranduil was teaching it to respond to him. He was barely apart from his elk and insisted on its presence even during his tuition.   

He proclaimed that the elk would learn the language of the elves and be officially recognised as his symbol. The king, to say the least, was not impressed. 

"You must pay attention to your studies," the king roared at his son one evening. He had just received a report saying his son had left his studies to feed his elk. Again.  

"They're dull. All I ever do is learn history or what kingdoms are best to trade with." Thranduil looked up at Hos father, "I'll pay more attention when you let me learn to use steel."

 The king rolled his eyes at the old argument. "You are not old enough to learn the steel my son." He fixed Thranduil with a stare, "you will learn to ride first."

"I will ride none other than Eärwen," the prince declared and stormed out of his own chambers the elk at his side. 

The king knew it was a lost cause. His only son and he refused to maintain a respectable image. He had no choice, the only way of possibly forcing his son to ride a horse was to get rid of that elk. 

Thranduil was out in the forest. The guard his father had assigned to him had been lost along the way. He tentatively stroked the elk that now stood as tall as him. "Someday we will ride together Eärwen. Then they will see."

Eärwen leaned into his palm and Thranduil smiles, it was a lonely life, being a prince, but the company and loyalty of his elk had helped him. There was nothing more worthwhile than his friendship. 

A guard appeared from the surrounding trees. "Master Thranduil, I believe it is time we returned to the palace. The king has the patrols out searching for you." The prince sighed and led Eärwen back, resenting the duties he had to face.

He was leading Eärwen back to his chambers when the guard stopped him. "Your father has permitted a special treatment for your elk. He will be returned to you in the morning."

Thranduil was instantly suspicious, he knew of his father's hated of Eärwen. However he could not betray the words of the king so he let the guard take Eärwen. 

He was however wary and as soon as the guard had gone he followed on silent footsteps. His heart was hammering in his chest but he forged onwards. 

Eventually he realised where they were headed an couldn't help but whisper it aloud, "the slaughter house." The young prince glanced out of the window at the roof of a lower building. He knew he could get there quicker if he only . . . 

Thranduil swung quickly out of the window and continued across the rooftops. 

He continued until he reached the roof of the slaughter house. He slid down the back and crouched down. Waiting until he was sure the coast was clear, he crawled around to the front. 

He could see the guard approaching with Eärwen. His heart felt like lead and his throat closed up, constricting his breathing as he felt adrenalin and panic rush through him.

Uncertain of what to do he waited in the shadows until the guard drew closer. Then he sprang hitting the guard as hard as he could. To Thranduil's surprise the guard did not recognise him and drew his sword. 

At that moment Eärwen reared and hit the guard with his hooves sending him flying into a wall. Thranduil snatched up the sword that had been sent flying from the guards hand. 

Without a thought Thranduil pulled himself onto the elk and road down the street. Or at least he did the best he could as he had no idea how to ride. 

Thranduil held on to the elk's neck in a desperate grip with one hand while the other held the guards sword in a grip so tight his hand began to ache. The road was bumpy and Eärwen was running in a blind panic.

Eventually they reached the edge of the Mirkwood and Eärwen slowed, stopping in front a tree. Thranduil got of sitting on the ground, leaning against his companion as the elk lay down beside him. 

"I'm sorry dear friend. Had I but know his intentions I would never have let them take you." The elk nuzzled his head in a show of affection and with a contented sigh the prince stroked his snout. Thranduil eventually fell asleep, curling into the warm comfort of Eärwen's fur. 

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice thundered startling Thranduil awake.   
   
He was up in no time brandishing the stolen sword at his father. "You ordered Eärwen to be killed!" He retorted just as angrily, his hand fell to his elk's fur once   
more. "I will never be parted from him."

"How did you get there before the guard who is even now on the verge of death?" The king demanded. Ignoring the reminder that the guard was injured Thranduil spoke of his mad rush over the rooftops to reach the slaughter house in time. "And you say you rode the elk."

"Yes father," Thranduil smiled, "Twice the power of a horse will all the elegance of a doe. 

The king was still clearly unhappy with the whole situation but decided to press it no further and led his son home. It seemed almost inevitable that the elk was there to stay. 


End file.
